Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{4x}{10} - \dfrac{-2x}{10}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{4x - (-2x)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{6x}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $a = \dfrac{3x}{5}$